


Не русалка! (merMAN)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Merlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: — Говорю в последний раз, Джон, я — тритон! Не русалка.





	Не русалка! (merMAN)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [merMAN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072221) by [glow_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark). 



Джон не помнил деталей их первой встречи.

Собственно, он ничего не помнил о встрече с Шерлоком.

Он несколько раз спрашивал Шерлока, но тритон каждый раз отвечал по-разному.

_— Ты рыбачил на берегу, твоя леса запуталась вокруг моего хвоста, и я невольно утащил тебя в море. Я немедленно пришел тебе на помощь, но ты уже потерял сознание. Как ответственный джентльмен, я подождал, пока ты очухаешься, и в благодарность за спасение жизни ты предложил мне дружбу, будто она имела ценность. Ты действительно не помнишь? Боюсь, с каждым годом твоя память будет слабеть, Джон._

_— Я развлекался с местными рыбаками, нацепляя на их рыболовные крючки водоросли, старые сапоги и шины, и в мою руку вцепился огромный крючок на акулу. Опасаясь травмы, я решил поплыть к поймавшему меня варвару. Как только я вынырнул, ты перестал злобно дергать лесу, судорожно вдохнул и пробормотал: «Боже мой, ты невероятно потрясающий! Безоговорочно! Красиво! Полностью...» Я оглушил тебя и не смог дослушать окончания речи. Ты очнулся быстро, я не успел вытащить из руки этот адский крюк. В самой жалкой попытке извинения, которую я когда-либо видел, ты опустился на колени и умолял дать тебе возможность извлечь крючок. У тебя вообще есть хоть какая гордость и достоинство, Джон?_

_— Скука — ужасная вещь, Джон. Сомневаюсь, что тебя когда-либо преследовала скука, поскольку она всегда со мной. Для борьбы с ужасными приступами скуки я могу совершенно случайно и незаконно запеть песнь сирены. Просто чтобы занять время. Ты стал жертвой моей скуки, но вместо того, чтобы утащить тебя в океанские глубины и смотреть, как давление разрушает твое тело, я решил пожалеть тебя и сохранить жизнь. Кстати, слов благодарности я так и не услышал, Джон!_

Есть только одна вещь, в которой Джон уверен, каждым вечером идя на берег, глядя на звезды и ожидая звуков плеска воды, из которой выныривает стройное чешуйчатое тело. Шерлок не только тритон, но и натуральная заноза в заднице притом.

\-------------------------

— Говорю в последний раз, Джон, я — тритон. Не русалка. 

Шерлок исчез в прозрачной морской воде, затем появился на другой стороне пирса, и на его хмуром лице ясно проявилось раздражение.

— Ты мог меня и одурачить. 

Джон произнес слова едва слышно, но слух мифического существа был слишком чутким, и тот услышал.

— И что это означает?

Что плохого может случиться, если немного подразнить русалк... тритона? 

— Это означает, что с этими роскошными кудрями, острыми скулами, сочными губами и склонностью непредсказуемо менять мнение не стоит удивляться, что я продолжаю называть тебя русалкой.

От внезапного холода морской воды Джон задохнулся. В следующий раз в целях безопасности он будет дразнить тритона с другой стороны пирса. Урок выучен.

Шерлок поддерживал Джона под крепкие ягодицы (любимый способ держать Джона в воде, если быть абсолютно честным). Джон мгновенно обнял Шерлока за шею, когда тот неторопливо поплыл от берега. Через некоторое время Джон восстановил дыхание, но его стучащие зубы сказали Шерлоку, что ужасно несовершенное человеческое тело плохо приспособлено для океанских условий. Конечно, его храбрый маленький бывший военврач не признается и не выкажет слабости. Никогда.

— Чертовски холодно, Шерлок.

Признаться в слабости? Никогда. Пожаловаться? Да. Определенно. Очевидно.

Слова Джона были едва слышны за стуком зубов. 

— Какого черта ты потащил меня в воду! 

Это не было вопросом. Джон говорил так каждый раз, когда Шерлок утягивал его в воду. Что происходило каждой ночью, если только Джон не был по-настоящему болен.

— Я перестану тащить тебя в воду, когда ты перестанешь называть меня русалкой.

— Тогда перестань себя вести как стерва.

Шерлок усмехнулся, уплывая все дальше и дальше. Ночное небо было ясным, и далеко в океане, вдали от светового шума, звезды особенно ярко сияли на черном холсте неба. Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, почувствовав, что голова Джона легла ему на плечо, а нос уткнулся в шею.

— Как твои яйца не замерзают в этом холодильнике?

Шерлок издал неожиданный смешок, отчего Джон улыбнулся. 

— Потому что мои «яйца» надежно спрятаны внутри. Тот, кто решил, что репродуктивные органы надо вынести наружу, жил немного вдалеке от береговой зоны.

— У млекопитающих самок половые органы как раз внутри…

— Клянусь Посейдоном, Джон, что позволю тебе утонуть здесь и сейчас, если ты продолжишь называть меня женщиной.

— Ты не сможешь утопить меня, даже если захочешь.

Шерлок шеей почувствовал улыбку на замерзших губах Джона.

— Ого! И почему сей подвиг невозможен?

— Я благословлен поцелуем русалки. Человек, которого поцеловала русалка, не может утонуть.

— В твоей гипотезе ряд ошибок. Первое, полагаю, что это правило применимо к русалке, поцеловавшей матроса. Второе, вся эта легенда — дерьмо китовье. Как можно спасти человека от утопления поцелуем? И, наконец, самое главное — я не чертова русалка. Даже если бы вся эта хрень была правдой, твою непотопляемость должна была бы обеспечить русалка, а не тритон.

— Не знаю. Я уверен, что даже если бы это было неправдой (а это правда), ты не смог бы утопить меня.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты слишком любишь меня.

— Вы, люди и ваши чувства...

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, — Джон поднял голову с плеча Шерлока, вглядываясь в эти ледяные голубые глаза, — что мог бы с радостью… — он приблизился к Шерлоку почти вплотную, — и охотно… — Джон слегка коснулся его губ губами и продолжил, — утопить меня... — он покрыл губы Шерлока легкими поцелуями, слегка лизнув напоследок этот невероятный лук Купидона, — и не был бы абсолютно расстроен, что меня больше не будет?

Шерлок впился в него поцелуем, уходя под воду. Джон целовал его в ответ, как в последний раз в жизни, и это было потрясающе. Он жадно пил воздух из легких Шерлока, и тритон изо всех сил старался не смеяться над убогостью человеческого тела. 

Они погрузились под воду на три метра, и лунный свет мерцал на чешуе Шерлока, когда его хвост грациозно двигался мощными гребками, удерживая обоих под водой.

Шерлок позволил Джону сделать еще один глубокий вдох, затем отстранился и залюбовался. Песочного цвета волосы с проседью, немного длиннее, чем обычно, гипнотически шевелились в потоке воды. Шерлок разжал хватку, чтобы пробежаться пальцами по золотым и серебряным прядям, и Джон мгновенно для устойчивости обнял ногой Шерлока за талию.

Джон был совершенно ошеломлен погружением, и Шерлок обожал видеть его таким. Кончиками пальцев он скользил по лицу, прослеживая пути, по которым следовал и прежде, но это ему никогда не наскучивало и не надоедало.

Джон вслепую дотянулся до Шерлока; глаза его были зажмурены от соленой воды. Когда он коснулся груди Шерлока ладонями, тот обнял его за шею и горячо поцеловал, а Джон дышал его дыханием.

Внезапно Шерлок рванул вверх, ловко двинув хвостом. Они вырвались на поверхность, и Джон судорожно задышал, стискивая руками плечи Шерлока, который оставлял жгучие укусы-поцелуи на каждом дюйме обнаженной кожи шеи своего возлюбленного. Вдоль воротника, по подбородку и щеке. Кожа онемела от холода, и ощущения от укусов были не столь резкими, но все равно болезненными, заставляя Джона рвано дышать.

Джон любил это.

Все в этом действе.

Это стоило отдельного разговора! Быть абсолютно обычным во всех отношениях, но каким-то образом смочь стать интересным и заставить создание, которое не должно существовать даже теоретически, страстно желать самой его сущности!

Не было в мире ничего более захватывающего и более опасного, чем тот момент, когда существо из легенд утаскивает его в темные глубины океана только для того, чтобы поглотить.

— Я же говорил, что поцелуй русалки может спасти человека от утопления. 

Джон даже ухитрился рассмеяться, прежде чем Шерлок завладел его губами и в отместку высосал воздух из его легких.

Через некоторое время поцелуи стали неторопливыми и превратились из похотливых в чувственные.

Джон обнял ладонями эти невозможные скулы, поглаживая их подушечками больших пальцев, приласкал жабры, скрытые за ушами Шерлока кудрями темно-каштановых волос.

Шерлок вздрогнул, отвел левую руку Джона от своего лица и поцеловал его ладонь.

— Все! Я дам тебе все, доктор Джон Хэмиш Ватсон! Жемчуг размером с твой кулак. Сокровища затонувших кораблей. Места, где погибли корабли с каждой погибшей жертвой Посейдону. Историю каждого человека на этих затонувших кораблях. Все, что угодно! Тебе нужно только попросить.

Джон прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока, впитывая ту первобытную страсть, которую Шерлок ощущал к нему и только к нему. 

— Я вернулся бы на берег. Мои наружные половые органы вот-вот замерзнут и отвалятся.

Шерлок засмеялся, сцеловывая теплую улыбку с губ возлюбленного. 

— Я же сказал, все!

— Вот именно!


End file.
